The Unforgetable Promise
by BL00D-'-STA1NED-'-ALICE
Summary: Ok so what if you blammed yourself for a frieds captivity? Well That's Yuuki Suzuki's situation. IkutoxOC I guess you can guess why! Lots of romance between the two when they meet again!
1. Chapter 1

The Unforgettable Promise

A glowing light.

12:59 am

I try to reach for it but I see something.

6:00 am

The navy-blue haired boy.

6:10 am

With indigo eyes.

6:11 am

He looks older.

6:13 am

But there is no doubt that it's him.

6:14 am

He is holding a violin.

6;15 am

And the sound that comes out is so pure.

6:29

The boy with the violin.

6:30 am

" Beep, beep!"

My eyes fly open. I look around. The boy. The boy isn't here. 'Of course he isn't here!' I thought. ' It's been years since the last time I heard him play his violin. He was captured, and it's all my fault. Why didn't I stop them. And the one question I wanted to know, is why did those men take Ikuto-chan away? Especially with that dream I had.

- - - Flashback- - -

It's 5:00 am.

"Ikuto-chan!" I cry. I jumped off of my bed and ran down the hallway into Ikuto-chan's bedroom. The hotel is so quiet, it scared me even more than how I am. I see Ikuto-chan come out of his bedroom. Even with my eyes filled with scared to death tear, I can see his face. He looks worried and startles. He starts to say something, " Yuuki-chan, what's wro-" Before he could finish, I reaches him and hugged him. My face barley reaches his chest, but what do you expect when you are 3-years younger than him? I cover my face with his chest and keep on sobbing, I guess he let me sob on his night shirt for a long rime. After what seemed like an eternity, I stop sobbing and Ikuto-chan suddenly pushed me away from himself gently.

At fist I thought that he was tires of me, probably because I was soaking him with my childish tears. " What's the matter?" Ikuto-chan asks in a small whisper, I-care-about-you kind of voice. I can also feel his beautiful indigo eyes staring at my tear covered face. Once his eyes caught mine I couldn't let go. I knew what was to come next; My face would turn bright red if I stared back, so I turned my face down. Actually, I have had a crush on him about a week after the fist time he came here, He has been here about 9 months now.

" Are you ok? What happened? Bad dream?" Ikuto-chan asked all of these questions at one time. I especially loved the way he cared about me. I looked straight up at him, literally straight up, and looked into his indigo eyes, and said, "Bad dream." Then I sniffled. Ikuto-chan looked to his right and said, "Yoru-kun! That's a great idea!" I started to giggle. Ikuto-chan told me that he had a shugo chara named Your-kun. He explained to me that Yoru-kun is who Ikuto-chan wants to be. Yoru-kun was born from his hearts egg. Plus he also explained that Yoru-kun could also character change with him so the way he acts changes. Even though I have never seen Yoru-kun, or Ikuto-chan character change, I still believe him. When I told Ikuto-chan about those moments when I could here a voice inside of me he told me that I would soon have a shugo chara of my own.

"What did Yoru-kun say?!" I asked urgently in a squeaky voice. Ikuto-chan just grabbed my hand and shot towards my room. When we got inside, he sat on the bed, I was confused. What was Yoru-kun's idea? When Ikuto-chan saw that I wasn't moving, he stood up and reached towards me, but I dodged, and suddenly, we both tripped, which made us both fall to the ground. I shut my eyes tight. When I opened them, I saw Ikuto-chan staring at me. He was on top of me, though he was not touching me. It looked like when he was doing push ups, except the view was not from the side but under him. I suddenly felt my face flush. I looked at Ikuto-chan in alarm, but when I looked at him, he turned red, and he quickly stood up. For some odd reason, when he moved , it was so sly, so, well, cat-like.

I quickly glanced at him, then quickly liked at the floor. "S-sorry." Ikuto-chan said silently. When I looked up, he was far off by the other side of the wall. 'Wow.' I thought, ' he's like a ghost! One minute he's here then he's not!' "It's ok." I replied silently. I stood up from the floor, and my blushing was gone.

I look at the clock.. 6:00 am. 'wow it's been an hour already!' I thought.

I jumped over to Ikuto-chan. He was facing down, so I sat near his feet, and looked up to him, "Ikuto-chan." I said. I look at his eyes. His eyes look so blank, just like Prince Mytho's in Princess Tutu. So scary and creepy.

"Ikuto-chan!" I nearly scream. Ikuto-chan's face suddenly looks startled, and he jumps. I stare at him. A grin threatens to pore my face. I scared Ikuto-chan, the Ikuto-chan! Finally! And I didn't even try!

"Y-Yuuki-chan!! Don't scare me like that!" Ikuto-chan exclaims!

Then the bomb drops. A grin spreads on my face. Ikuto-chan's face lights up with his own grin, but more evil-like. "Well I didn't black out in the fist place!" I exclaimed sarcastidly. Ikuto-chan suddenly tackles me and starts tickling me.

"Ikuuuuuuuto-chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!!!! Stop!" I scream. My eyes fill with tears. I start to hiccup. Ikuto-chan stops, with a small grin on his face. I love it when he grins. Ikuto-chan sits cross-legged on the floor and I flop next to himWhen I did, he put his head on my lap, and faced me. "So, what did you need" Ikuto-chan asks. I hiccup. Ikuto-chan laughs. I look down at him. His eyes soften. For some odd reason, he only does that when we are alone. I guess we stare at each other for 5 minutes then I remember.

"Um, Ikuto-chan?" I ask. His eyes are closed, a smile on his face. "Yea, Yuuki-chan?" Ikuto-chan asks still with his eyes closed. Then he stands up and sits in front of me. 'Shoot! Even when he is sitting he is still taller than me! Why!' I thought. "Um well," I begin. " It's 6 um, 6:30 and yesterday you said you wanted to go down to the balcony on the hill to play the violin, so, um," I said. I looked into his eyes. He thought for a moment, and then his eyes lit up, and he stood up.

"Oh! You want to come too, huh? Right!?" Ikuto-chan exclaimed. I felt my heart beat quicker. 'Your blushing!' The voice in my head teased. "No I'm not!" I replied to the voice……out loud. "Your not what?" Ikuto-chan asked. I stood up quickly and then tripped on my own foot. 'Great, just great! I blush a lot, and now I'm the world's biggest cluts!' I thought. "Ow." I was used to saying that. Ikuto-chan gave me a hand to stand up then he snickered. "Ok if you want to come, get ready for the climb of your life." Ikuto-chan teased; I hoped.

When we got to the balcony, I was puffing air. Ikuto-chan was right. It was the climb of my life! It was a long walk up the gigantic hill. Well, Ikuto-chan and others call it a hill. I call it a deathtrap made out of earth. I hiccupped.

"Ikuto-chan!" I gasped. Ikuto-chan was at the edge of the balcony breathing the fresh morning air. Ikuto-chan turned around and smiled at me. Then he started to laugh. Why was Ikuto-chan laughing? "Yuuki-

chan! Your. Face. Is. Red." Ikuto-chan exclaimed, empathizing each word as if I could not understand them. I ran towards him and hiccupped even more. "Ikuto-chan!" I exclaimed. I really didn't feel embarrassed. I loved it when he smiled, laughed, or was just happy.

"Ok, Yuuki-chan, let me play already!" Ikuto-chan exclaimed sarcastidly. I shut my mouth. Ikuto-chan picked up his violin and started to play.

The sound from his violin was so pure, and the look on his face was so calm. The notes were kind of low, not happy, nor sad, but something, well romantic. I t was so beautiful, like a dream I never wanted to wake up from; then the music stopped. I looked up at Ikuto-chan as he quickly put away his violin. 'Why did he stop?' I thought. "Ikuto-cha-" I started to say, but then he quickly grabbed my hand tightly and then he dragged me behind one of the big pots.

"Ikuto-chan, what's-" I began. "Be quiet. I f you make a noise they will hear you." Ikuto-chan whispered. I looked up at Ikuto-chan and saw that he looked serious looking, it scared me. Not him, but the, well, whatever. He suddenly stood up and walked toward the center where he was more visible.

He looked back at me, and said "No matter what, don't scream. Promise me that. Promise!" Ikuto-chan exclaimed. "I promise." I whispered silently. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew something was up.

"Ikuto-chan? Yoru-kun will take car of you, right?" I asked urgently.

"Yes he will. And I promise I will find you again. I swear with my life." Ikuto-chan said.

' Wait, he'll find me again? Is he leaving?'

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Your coming with us!"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be here. ' This is all a dream.' I thought urgently to myself.

"Get your hands off of me! You lowlife!"

"Come with us or else!"

'Ikuto-chan. No.' I thought.

"Or else what!"

"Or else your little girlfriend behind that pot will have fun with me and the other guys!"

-Silence-

'He knows' I thought.

"Fine. I'll go."

I hear a car leaving.

I sit there with my eyes still closed. This all has to be a bad dream.

After what seems ages, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I got startled. I hit the hand. I saw the face. It was Tsukasa Amakawa. I started to sob. "He's gone." I cried. Tsukasa starts to sob with me. "He's gone and it's all my fault." I cry harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Yuuki-chan: Oh hi guys!!!!!! Heh……well…….um……so….ok um…*Runs Away in panic*

Yuuki: 0.o….

Tsukasa: She is such a shy girl!!!! *smile*

Yuuki: She is my creator??!! She's so shy!!!!!

Rika: Oh hi!!!!! I'm Rika Hiragi from the anime!!! I'll come out in this chappie!!!! Yay!!!!!!

Yuuki: Oh!!! Um….hi?

X egg: nani cchfsdd djsfwej.

Yuuki: Huh?

Rika: Oh!!! He says, " Princess Yuuki-chan does not own Shugo Chara!!!"

Yuuki/Tsukasa: 0.o….Ok….?

Princess Yuuki-chan: Oh yes! Thank you Witchgirl1590 for being my first reviewer!!

Notes: Ok this: Hi!!! Is used for thoughts….its' just welll……..I sorta got pissed at my own story…..okee….

On with the story!!!!!!!!!!

I got ready for school.

My new school.

Since my parents got divorced last year, I seceded to stay with my mom. I chose her because my dad always traveled around the world. I've been everywhere, but I haven't learned all of the languages. Luckily, my mom paid a private tutor to teach me to speak Japanese. I didn't want to come here. I was wanting to move to Greece, or somewhere else. Even though Japan was a small place, that didn't stop all of danger. Japan was full of robbers, kidnappers, and worst of all; to me at least; was the perverts.

The other reason that I didn't want to come here was because of the Easter company. (or corporation, sorry! I'll just call it company! Much easier!) Ikuto had always told me that the Easter Company did horrible stuff. He also said that the boss of the company lived in Japan. Everywhere I went I saw the words, "Easter Company".

I put on the red uniform. It didn't match my black hair and midnight blue eyes. Res was really not my color. Blood was red Blood was disgusting. I would faint if I saw a puddle of blood. Not that bad. Actually, since most people faint when they see a drop of blood.

When I stopped thinking about blood, I took my long black hair and made two ponytails. My hair looked great in ponytails. Ikuto used to say that all the time, and teased me by calling me "pom-pom". I went to my drawer and put on my charm bracelet. It was silver with feather-like stuff, and a few crosses. It was so beautiful. So angelic.

I went out of my room and went into the kitchen.

The sun was barley rising, and the moon was still visible. I could smell the bouquet of flowers that my dad sent me for my first day. I calmly went to the window above the kitchen sink. I opened it to revel the fresh air and bird's melody's flowing through the window. When I finished hearing the sweet melody, I skipped towards the living room and turned on the TV.

How and why did I have that dream? I don't know how he looks like right now! I defeatedly slumped down on the couch. Wow! How one dream can bring a long memory!! I grabbed the remote control and started pushing random buttons until I saw something interesting.

On TV- Last night there were reports of a young man with a pair of cat ears and cat tail jumping in the sky of Japan. Reports say-

"Yeah yeah, and I'm a bird." I murmured. As if anyone would believe that!!!

On-TV- Our next report is about Easter Com- that's it!!! I turned off the TV and marched to the kitchen.

I was a vegg head. Yep a vegetarian. I mean…well…I wouldn't eat anything that had to involve killing. Milk was ok….and eggs too. I was finishing my orange juice when the phone rang. I answered it. It was my mom.

:Hey honey!! How ya doing?!" mom said. "Fine." I answered. "So how's work?" I asked. A small silence followed. "Honey." My mother finally said. "It's a secret you don't have to worry about." She said. I wanted to shout out, "Then why is it a secret!" But I never did. "So, mom." I asked. "Um, well last night I bad a dream. Do you think Ikuto is ok? I mean-" "Honey, I bet he's fine. You know it kind of bugs me that you are worried since you only knew him for about 9 months." My mom answered. Her voiced surprised me. It was like she was really annoyed. "Anyways," she said; breaking the tension, her sweet motherly voice came back. "I bet he's fine. I actually know he's fine." Wait! My mother knew where Ikuto was at? "Wait! You know!" I asked. "Oh yes honey, but unfortunally he doesn't want to see you anymore. I tried to talk to him about you, but he snickered and said that it was your fault that he got kidnapped. But honey, he's fine, really! Actually, he works for my boss and works for Easter-" Easter!!! What!!!! "Wait! Easter!?" I nearly shouted in the phone. Ikuto never wanted to go there, never!!! "Wait, I meant he adores Easter! So, um, " She said. " Forget about the past. This is a new life! A new school! Oh honey?" A silence fell. Is she lying or saying the truth? Is he ok? Does he hate me? "Y-yes?" I answered, after telling myself that my mother would never do such a thing. "Try to be friends with the guardians! They look like really nice kids! Find out all about them! Like your old friends!" She said with a happy voice. "Wait! What are-" I said. The phone was cut off. She hung up on me. Oh well. I skipped to my room and got my backpack. It was dark blue with black. The design was just like my uniform. I looked at the mirror one more time. In the mirror my image was different. I looked like someone who was reborn. A new life. A new school. Before I left my home I thought, was it really my fault? Then I silently headed to my new school

-----------------------------------------------------------------walking--------------walking--------to school------------

While I was walking I saw a little girl. She had salmon pink hair into two buns, but still had some hair down. She had brown eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as me. Well, even though she was a little kid, I had no choice but to ask for directions. I went up to her. I had butterflies in my stomage. Even though I was 14 years old, I was really shy. ( ps Yuki started school a little too late, so she's in 6th grade.) I'm supposed to be in 8th grade. Back to the point, I decided to go up to her, butterflies, blah blah. Well, we ended up walking together.

"So I'm Higari Rikka, but you can call me Rikka. I'm training to be a guardian! What's your name?" Rikka said. "My name is Yuuki." I said. I am getting used to her. "So…what grade are you in?" Rikka asked. "I'm in 6th but im supposed to be in 8th. I'm 14." I answered. "Wow!!! So you're the oldest student in Seiyo, huh? I bet that the guardians will love you!" Rikka cried cheerfully. "I like you already! Your like a big sister I never had!" Rikka said. We were getting close to the school. It looked like a castle. "So what are the guard-" I began to ask. "An x-egg!!" Rikka cried. I looked around and saw a black egg with an x floating in the air. "What is that!!!???" I asked surprised. I looked at Rikka. She looked surprised. "You can see it!!!??" She asked. "Um….ya?" I said confused. Our little conversation was cut off. "No one loves me." The x-egg said. "Huh? No one……" I hesitated, surprised by the egg talking. "loves you? " I finished. "You understand then too?!" Rikka exclaimed. The egg suddenly threw purple things at Rikka. Without thinking, I felt the urge to protect her, and I ran protectively in front of her, I felt like it was instinct. "Stop!!!!" I shouted. I spread my arms out. The egg accidentally touched my left arm and it turned into a pure white egg with wings printed on it. "What!!" I screamed, surprised. I stumbled backwards and landed on my butt. Rikka gave me a hand to help me up. When I was up, she didn't let go of my hand, and she ran. We ran. "What!? Where are we going?!" I nearly screamed. "To school!" Rikka replied. We were going so fast, all of the people around us only saw dust. Most of the people were from our school. Seiyo. "But school starts in an hour!" I shrieked. "Yes, but you have to meet the guardians!" Rikka said. "Who are the guardians!?" I nearly cried. All this time I wanted to know who they were, but no one would answer. "You'll see!!!" Rikka yelled. I sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Yuuki-chan: HELLO MY READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Princess Yuuki-chan: Thank you to the following:

Witchgirl590

And

xXDana-SasakiXx

J thanks for reading this!! J

*Ikuto pops out of nowhere.*

Ikuto: Princess Yuuki-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara, or Shugo Chara doki. If she did….she would obviously put me back in Shugo Chara doki. *smirk*

Princess Yuuki-chan: Ikuto!!!!!!!!! *Starts hugging him a lot* how did you get here? *stars in eyes*

And….*Lets go, and shoves him* HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD PUT YOU BACK IF I DID!!!!

Ikuto: *….*

Princess Yuuki-chan: 0.o so…your not talking?

Ikuto:…….

Princess Yuuki-chan: * Glares at a Ikuto* He's gonna come out in this episode….

Ikuto: ………………..

Princess Yuuki-chan: MOVE ON!!!

We were still running when we reached the school. She's so energetic… I thought. Rikka stopped when we reached a glass like structure. It looked like a garden. "We're here!" Rikka said. I just stared at the garden. Too fancy for me! I thought. The glass looks like its about to break!! I could shatter it!!! "Come on!!!" Rikka called from inside. I was sooo stuck up on the garden that I didn't realize that she had gone in. "Coming!" I called after her.

When we were inside there were flowers and plants everywhere. I love flowers. I thought. They are so beautiful! It's a dream come true!!

"HI YA GUYS!!!" Rikka screamed a little too loudly.

I looked to where Rikka was calling too.

That was the first time I saw the Guardians.

"Guys!! Looke here!!!" Rikka said pulling me.

"She's really special!! She purified an x egg," Rikka continued while I blushed with embarrassment when I noticed that she was dragging me to the table they were sitting at.

"And she defended me,"

I was blushing less when she said that.

How could I have defended her? Why couldn't I defend Ikuto? Why know?

I sat down in a chair in between Rikka and a boy that was not wearing the school uniform. He had brownish- orangeish hair and neon green eyes.

He's kinda cute……

Why am I thinking that!!!!!!!

"I am Hotori Tadase, and we are.." A boy with blond hair was about to speak when…

"So the little kingy-king is still here."

THAT VOICE, IT CANT BE!!!!!!

"Ikuto!!!!?!" I screamed while the blond hair spat out his full name.

The blond boy stared at me. "You KNOW him??!!" He asked.

"Y-Yuuki……" Ikuto said in a daydream voice.

IKUTO'S POV!!! YAY!!!!

* * *

"Y-Yuuki…." I nearly wanted to cry.

What was she doing here? How is she here in Japan…How?

I was interrupted by Tadase.

"Holy….!!" Tadase began to say in his character transformation.

Just then I heard a voice.

"Leave him alone!!!!"

Right in front of me, was…..

End of Ikuto's pov……………………………….

"Leave him alone!!!!" I screeched while running towards him.

I was ready to protect him. I loved him that much.

"What??" The guardians exclaimed.

The blond boy put his staff down….but his mouth dropped open.

"You KNOW him??" The blond asked.

A pink haired girl with amber eyes came up in between me and the blond.

"Tadase-kun…..Ikuto is free from Easter, remember?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"That's not true anymore…." I heard Ikuto say.

I turned around. He was working for Easter? He's a slave?? "Ikuto….what??"

"But when I looked around he was gone.

Why did he leave? Not now….not again…He's…a slave to Easter??

Ikuto's POV

* * *

I chara changed with Yoru.

I'm such an idiot!!!!!!

I bet she thinks I really hate her……

A voice ringed in Ikuto's head.

"If you ever get close to my daughter, ever, then you know what Easter might do to her……don't ever involve her with this….unless she brings information from the guardians, then you can talk to her….if you convince her to be part of Easter. Even though she is my daughter, people have to make sacrifices in life. Even the sacrifice of my own daughter…."

No. I will talk to her. One day…..I will…..just wait and see……but I can't believe I just left because of what I just said….it never hurt me to say that…..if it was only the guardians….it would have been easier….but…

Another voice rang in Ikuto's head.

"You know…..my daughter has suffered a lot from you…..that day Easter caught you…….and Tsukasa Amakawa found her…."

She cried for me..

She cried for me…

All of those things I made her suffer….we both suffered…

End of Ikuto's POV

* * *

We all sat down on the table. There was an awkward silence. It was one of those times, ya know, when you sometimes even want the most annoying person on earth to break it.

"You know him?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Yes…..I know him…..he was…I mean is…..my best friend…." I said. I could feel the tears threatening to drip. He had left me again. All alone.

"Well I guess this is personal to you, huh, soo" It was the pink haired girl.

"Let's introduce ourselves! I'm Hinamori Amu!" The girl said. "But call me Amu!" She said.

"I'm Mashiro Rima. Call me Rima-sama." A girl short-ish girl with blond hair said. She looked really…..well petite?

"I'm Ichinomiya Hikaru. Call me Hikaru." A small boy with blond hair said.

"I'm Kukai!!! Nice to meet ya!" The boy without the uniform said. He's also nice…..

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. Call me Nagi." A boy with long dark purple hair said, smiling….

He's cute too……

"And I am Hotori Tadase. Call me Tadase." The boy with blond hair said.

WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!

"You're Ikuto's little brother!!!!!" I nearly shrieked.

Everyone stared at me. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"How do you know….that…..he used to be my….big…brother?" Tadase asked a little bit too gloomy.

"Well!! I..I!!!! I met him in Paris when we were little kids…and…..I was 5...he was 8..."

I started to sob.

"I REALY TRIED!! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!! I REALY DID!!!! IT WAS MY FAULT!!! AND IT STILL IS!!!! IT WAS MY FAULT!!!! I WAS WITH HIM!!!! THE MEN KNEW THAT I WAS THERE SO THEY SAID THAT THEY WOULD HURT ME IF HE DIDN'T GO!!! I'M SO SORRY IKUTO!!!! PLEASE DON'T GO NOT AGAIN!!!! IKUTO!!!!" I screamed while I was crying, an fell to the ground. The tears didn't stop. I looked up to the sky. "IF I ONLY HAD A CHARA! ONE THAT COULD HAVE SAVED YOU, IKUTO I WOULD! BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! NOT AGAIN!! PLEASE!!! IKUTO!!" I screamed harder. The tears felt like hot drops of metal falling on my cheeks.

"IKUTO!!!" I screamed even harder. Then I buried my face in my knees. I couldn't stand it. It was my fault. All my fault.

"Yuuki! Please stop crying!" I know that voice….

"Rikka…." I silently said.

"Please stop crying! I mean you're older than us! You're 14! And if you cry…" I quietly peeked out of my knees. Rikka was crying. "I'll cry too."

"Rikka!" I quietly exclaimed.

Rikka hugged me and I hugged her. We both cried until the bell rung.

We got up.

"So don't cry. Please?" Rikka asked.

"Yep. Sure.' I said.

"Come on Yuuki!" Nagihiko said. "You are in star class right?"

"Yes." I said. Lemme guess….. " Amu, Tadase, Rikka and I go to the same class too!" Nagihiko said, trying to cheer me up. These guys are trying to cheer me up, while I'm here not changing my mood…. "That's great!!" I said with a fake smile on my face. If my mom can't notice my fake smile when I have to eat her cooking, then they won't either!!

"Oh! So your ok now right!!!???" Rikka asked. "Yep!" I said still with a fake smile on my face.

"Ok then lets go!" Yaya said. "Yes. Let's" I said.

And of I go, with a fake smile on my face, my heart and mind still screaming about Ikuto……

Princess Yuuki-chan: Wow. 0.o…..

Ikuto: What is it? .

Princess Yuuki-chan: I…typed….that…*points to the computer*

Miki, Ran, Su, Dia: Yep!

Princess Yuuki-chan: ………I did…………*points to the computer* ……..that?

Dia: She's so shocked! *smile*

Princess Yuuki-chan: I …..did…..*falls down on the floor…*

Dia: She does not own shugo chara!!!!

Ran: Only her characters!

Ikuto: Characters..? Her mom isn't that much of a main character…..

Princess Yuuki-chan: BUT I DO OWN YUUKI AND HER MOTHER AND FATHER!!!!

Everyone: That's all it takes to make you snap out of a shock!!!!!

Princess Yuuki-chan: Yep!!! J J


	4. Chapter 4 Finally! Pain

Nina-sama: Ok….sorry but out author is……

Assassin: *Holding knife with blood*

Princess Yuuki-chan: Resurrected!

Nina-sama and Assassin: 0.o

Princess Yuuki-chan: You can't kill me that easily!

Princess Yuuki-chan: Oh yes and sorry for taking sooooo long! I really feel your pain! I mean even if I am an author, I still read other stories!

On with the story!

Yaya, Amu, Tadase, Rima and I walked to the classroom TOGETHER. All of the kids stared. Why are they staring? As if Yaya read my mind, she said, "I bet they are wondering who you are. It's just that…they sometimes think……well….that we are royalty….sooo…" "They think I'm a peasant? Unworthy of your presence?" I played along. I curtsied. Kukai flapped his arms. "Yes peasant. That's what they think." I laughed. But I couldn't help but to feel that what I was doing was wrong. How could I act like this when Ikuto….Ikuto….Ikuto….."YUUKI-CHI!" Yaya screamed. "What!" I nearly shouted. Was Ikuto here? Did he find me? What was he doing here? Ikuto!

"Yuuki-chan! I'm leaving! I'm in 5th grade, not 6th!" Yaya cried. "Oh…O-ok…."

"See ya!" Yaya said and ran off.

"Yaya…." All of the guardians said. "She's going to be all alone." Tadase said. "All the speeches." Amu said.

"Hey guys! Come on Yaya isn't so," Kukai began to say….then stopped. "Maybe if you found someone else to be by her side…." Kukai said with a gloomy cloud over his head. Kukai stopped being gloomy and said, "Oh well! Time to go to my school! See ya!" Kukai then ran off with a dust trail behind him. He must be in a hurry…he must be late.. Hehe… "Well then…here we are!" Amu said.

We all entered the class… (Amu, Tadase, Rima and I) The bell rung. The teacher came in. The clouds darkened…..(Just kidding about the sky darkening. Hehe just needed to add that.) Everyone sat down. Everyone except me. "Ok class! This is your new student, Yuuki-chan !" The teacher, (Which looked clumsy) said. I felt all of the eyes of the class on me. Some of them felt like daggers.

(Princess Yuuki-chan: WAIT! Ok so I've decided on using their first names now! I just cant get them right!

Yoru: Really nya? Princess Yuuki-chan: Yes……..?)

They must be the students that hate me for being so close to the guardians. I felt like I was going to puke. Think of Ikuto! Yes think of Ikuto…then your mind will clear…..Ikuto….Ikuto…Ikuto…..Ikuto…Ikuto. I calmed down. For some odd reason I calmed down. It was like those times when I was litle..Ikuto was by my side….I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath… "Hello I'm Yuuki and I love cats, the violin, and my favorite colors are red blue black and purple! Especially purple! It is a great honor to be here today!" I quickly said and bowed once. I looked up. Amu, Tadase, and amazingly Rima smiled. Yes! I've made a good impression. Ikuto! Thank you! I hope we see each other again!

---------------------------------------lunch----------(Princess Yuuki-chan: OHHHH! THE SUSHI LOOKS GOOOD!)

Yuuki' part---------------

I silently walked into the cafeteria and sad on one of the tables. I could still feel some cold stares…..well….they did say that they would be like that since I talked to the guardians……

Well…I'm starved………but, unfortunately, I had forgotten my lunch money. "Hey! Yuuki-chi!" I knew that voice….it was Rikka….I also saw a boy behind her……he must be the boy Hikari…..

Then came the guardians…………..I suddenly felt weak……..for some odd reason I felt…………………….

Ikuto's Part

I sat on a tree near one of the cafeteria windows of Seiyo. I was starring at Yuuki. Her dark black hair and blue eyes…pail skin…..wait. I could feel a sudden jolt, as if I had felt her sudden pain. I already knew what that meant…..she was in………………..pain! "Yuuki!" I shouted. I jumped of the tree but didn't land perfectly when I felt a spasm of pain fill my body….I could see and hear Yuuki shout out in pain. I ran as quick as I could to her……another spasm of pain came, but even that couldn't stop me. All the kids in the lunchroom looked startled……especially Tadase………..I bet he knew what was going on.

Yuuki's part

The sudden jolt of pain filled me………….I felt like a million knifes had went through my heart………..

I just hope that Ikuto wasn't feeling my pain……..It is so unbearable.

"Yuuki-chan!" Tadase said, worry in his eyes. I couldn't look up…..I just couldn't. This was so familiar….like that story that Ikuto had told me a long time ago.

Flashback

_Ikuto was right by my side, while I was wincing in pain._

"_Yuuki don't cry…sometimes pain can bring much needed strength."_

"_What?" I asked through tears._

"_Well….there is a story Tsukasa told me about. It is about a girl that will soon find out her true identity……her identity as the daughter of the creator and mother of all guardian characters…….and she was also half human…………since her mother…………well………..was a guardian angel……………….and also, someone really close to the girl would feel her pain……..probably her lover……." "Lover?" I asked._

End flashback

Wait? So I am? My mother………is not my mother?…….. I don't understand! Pain can bring strength! PAIN BRINGS PAIN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Another jolt of pain hit me. I was able to stand up and run out of the cafeteria…….to find that I had bumped into Ikuto. I fell on my butt and another jolt of pain filled me. I looked up into his eyes…….wanting to ask what was going to happen, but I couldn't find my voice. Ikuto silently picked me up, while the guardians ran up to me. "Ikuto! What's going on with her! I feel like you know something!" Amu said. (Princess Yuuki-chan…..Ok so maybe she cant feel that he knows something but she just thinks its suspicious.) When Ikuto picked me up yet another pain swelled inside me. I felt Ikuto shudder. So he was feeling my pain…..how can he look so calm? Yet his face is getting sweaty.

Tadase's part

I suddenly realized something. Ikuto was in pain! Then that means he's the most important person to Yuuki.

Just then Ikuto fell down to his knees; bringing Yuuki down with him. Yuuki looked startled at first, then I guess a pain shot through her. Kukai then had the brilliant idea of carrying Yuuki (Bridal Style) into the Royal Garden while Nagihiko and I carried Ikuto. When we got their I realized that Yuuki had blanked out.

"Y-Yuuki-chi!" Yaya screeched. I'm sure that the others heard her, since they all came running up. "What's wrong with her? She looks like she's just sleeping. I mean after all that pain, anyone would sleep, ya think?" Kukai said matter a factly. Ikuto then stood up from the couch that we had put him on, and ran right to Yuuki. "Yuuki……" Ikuto said silently. He looked concerned. Of course he would.

Ikuto's part

I felt like it was my fault. Then I realized that her mother was _not _her mother. Her _mother_ had lied to her…..that meant that she had been separated from her father………and left with that excuse of a mother…… I silently took her out of Kukai's grasp, and gently sat down on the couch with her on my lap.

I could feel her breathing gently and normally. I didn't think that _she_ would be the one that would end up being the angel's daughter. I always thought of her as a normal girl. I then knew why her _mother _had said that she could hurt her own daughter. It was because she _wasn't _her daughter.

Princess Yuuki: Ok sorry if this chappie is too short, but I guess I had to update soon……..

Ikuto: But it took you _MONTHS _just to make _this _chapter?

Princess Yuuki: I'm sorry but its just……..lets just say my mom just didn't give me time……and all the homework….power points…….and stuff………..anyways……

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO FLIPPING SORRY! Oh ya! I also want to ask if you guys want to give any gifts to the guardians or some random person……like me….a gift! Lets say…….I don't know………..give Tadase a _How to control your temper for dummies _book…………..*Looks at Tadase…..* I still remember like it was yesterday…………….

Tadase: BE QUIET! I CAN CONTROL MY TEMPER!

Princess Yuuki and Ikuto: YA RIGHT LITTLE PRINCE!

Tadase: Prince? Prince? IM THE MOST POWERFULL….!

Rima: *puts can on Tadase's head*

Tadase: *sits down at the corner of the room*

Yoru: So if you want to send _me _I mean _us_ gifts……

Everyone: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5 A tale of a Angel and a Mortal

Princess Yuuki-chan: Hey guys! Well…..

Yoru: What, nya!

Princess Yuuki-chan: Well ive decided to try to do as much of the story as I can, since its almost time to leave school…..but also…im going to Mexico…

Yoru: Really! Why nya! If your there, you wont be able to type anything nya!

Princess Yuuki-chan: IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! *bows uncontrollably* But I cant help it…..and I cant buy a laptop or something since I saved money to buy flowers to give to all of the people….dead people….that I don't even know…..I know I'm foolish, but I think that most of those people in that certain graveyard have been forgotten, since who knows how old that place is, an I feel sorry for them! I would be sad if no one ever came to _**my **_grave! I would even appreciate a complete stranger's company, thank you very much YORU! Oh yeah and can you please start calling me _just_ Yuuki?

Yoru: Ok ok nya! I get it nya! Anyways….Yuuki does not own Shugo Chara…..she only owns Yuuki and her mom…what's her name…..? Oh and also the two new characters she made up nya!

On with the story!

Ikuto's part

I was still pretty tired, but of course I would stay up. I bet the guardians felt that Tadase knew something about what happened…

"Tadase-kun…..what happened?" Nagihiko asked.

Tadase stopped pacing…that's what he's been doing for a _long, long time_. I'm not exaggerating.

"Well….um….there was once a story of an angel that decided to come to the earth. With her coming she fell in love with a mortal…a man. So one day she decided she wanted to help those who can believe in themselves enough…..like the man….to protect themselves. So she decided to give them the will to be able to give birth to their true selves….Shugo Charas.

The Tale of the Angel and the Mortal

Their eternal love part

My name is Kisa.

I have come to the earth to see how it was. But what I didn't plan was to fall in love.

On the first day I had come to the earth, a man of the name Zero, had helped me. Since then we had become good friends….but now, a year later, I had fallen in love with him.

So I have decided.

I will give up my wings to let the mortals be able to fly to their true selves.

I have been flying all night to find a certain star. The star of the seven virtues. That star is able to grant any wishes with a trade.

When I finally found it, I flew up to it. Even though mortal scientists thought they knew all the stars, they never found the star of the Seven Virtues. When I flew up to it, I saw the angel, Titan, fly up to me. We were childhood friends, and still close friends. "How are you, my dear sister?" He had asked me. I went passed him and into the flaming blue star. When I entered it, I saw it. The child of the star. The child that would grant my wishes. Titan came up to me and we talked for awhile. But then I got to the point. When I had said what I wanted, he led me to a bed. I would have to lie on that bed holding the child. When I did hold the child, I began to speak to it.

"I know what you are here for. You want the mortals to be able to find their true selves." The child had asked me. I nodded in return. "Yes that is it right? Well the price is easy…..to do it…you will pay with a sacrifice. Here is the deal. You will marry the man you love. And when you do you will be happy for only 1 year and 9 months. It seems like a little time but that is final. Then you will bear a sudden child. When you do you will die. But your life is your first price. But then, your child must go to many misfortunes. Starting with feeling guilt. Guilt of making the most important person to her, probably her lover, suffer. Then she and her special someone will meet again. But then they will both suffer pain. But from that pain one will worry about another. That's a test. If they don't do something to try to help each other, even through all the pain, then their love for each other is not pure. After that is her choice. She will hold the future in her hands. She will bear the most powerful Shugo charas in the world. That is my deal. Oh yes, and when you die your husband will marry a woman. Be careful with her. Try to watch over your child as much as you can, for the woman knows no boundaries. She will try to harm her in many ways. But first she will have to take the child for herself by divorce. But do not worry, your husband will never love the woman, for you will always be in his mind. By the way, he will try his hardest to keep the child." When the child finished I thought for a second. Does my life mean anything to me? No. Does it really matter since I will be able to watch over them and protect them only when needed, even if they cant see me? No. That's when I decided.

"Yes. I accept full responsibility."

Zero's place

I finally came back to Zero's home in time. I will describe him like this: Jet black hair and olive green eyes.

I was white haired and navy blue eyes. When I got there I made my wings vanish, that way I could fit thought the door. When I got inside I decided to cook dinner. I got out some rice and made rice balls.

When I was done making them the door opened. Zero was home. I just walked out of the kitchen and walked up to him. I gave him a friendly hug, and told him dinner was ready. "What ya make today?" He asked like a 16 year old. Wait, he is a 16 year old while I'm 18. Yep two years older than him, so what?

"Rice balls." I cheerfully said. I knew that he loved them. Even though I acted cheerfully, I was sad. I was sad that I would leave him alone with a child at such a young age, sad that I wouldn't be able to hug him, or even kiss him if we ever got married. I could never think of a life without him.

When we were done eating, he washed the dishes. I was always wondering what he thought of me, and now I know that he will soon love me, and only me. I just don't know how long I might have to keep this from him.

I went to bed and slept. I just slept.

Tadase's part

I decided to stop there. I bet they understood me now.

"Well?" I asked

"….." was all they said. Ikuto just stood there, I bet he was stunned. He just barley knew all the sacrifices Yuuki's parents have made. And also, there was a possibility that Yuuki loves him. _I guess even I'm a little surprised myself_

_Princess Yuuki-chan: I'm so sorry that this is so short, but I was wondering if I should start a new story, one with Kisa and Zero. I was bored ok? But anyways, I think ill try to make a chapter every week or every three days…..._

_Yoru: This was sooooooo short nya! I mean its only one page!_

_Princess Yuuki-chan: HEY AT LEAST BE GRATEFUL THAT I DIDN'T DO 1 1/3 OF THE PAGE! THERE ARE SOME STORYS THAT THEIR CHAPTERS ARE THAT SHORT! Anyways, if you want to send gifts or notes to the characters, even Zero and Kisa, then feel free. Oh I will also have my friend Alice here with me sometime…..anyways….was this boring? Feel free to click that button that is under the story!_


End file.
